Violent Eyes
by Fleurs Greenway
Summary: Lydia and Parrish have been getting closer as of late. So much so, that she's starting to believe that all those feelings she's kept locked away for so long might have a chance to rise to the surface again. But when they start discovering a string of bodies all with the same prominent eye colour, Parrish and Lydia will be forced to fight not only the supernatural, but for eachother
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello. I was planning writing a few more chapters before I started uploading but I got too excited and decided that there's no better time than the present. Set after 5B, I'm just fueling my little obsession cause in Australia, we have to wait aggesss for the new season of TW to arrive here.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Like literally nothing. Not even my car. So I definitely don't own any of the TW characters.**

* * *

Its funny how quickly your perspective of someone can change. One minute, you're riding shotgun in a police cruiser, wondering where the next dead body will show up. The next, you're riding shotgun in that same police cruiser, wondering when the driver is going to press _his_ body against yours.

If you were to ask Lydia, she couldn't really tell you when that shift happened; only that it was sometime after our encounter with the Beast of Gevaudan. The night was still foggy, Valack and the trephination still taking a tole on her memories. But she could remember one very large, very hot (literally and figuratively) police deputy protecting her through the whole ordeal.

She hadn't worked up the courage to question him about it yet. She wanted to know the reasoning; whether he was doing it out of some weird military instinct, or out of some actual desire to protect her. Or, even worse, whether he didn't realise he was doing it at all, and it was simply the Hellhound taking over, knowing that she was the only one who could bring Mason back. _Maybe he didn't even realise that he did it_. That was the scariest thought. That he didn't even remember the reasoning himself.

Looking over at the deputy, she studied his features. His eyes were glued to the road, and hands locked in the traditional '10 and 3' position. True to his law enforcement role, he didn't break a single road rule, averaging 3 miles under the speed limit, and stopping for twice as long as necessary when stopping at a stop sign. It irritated Lydia slightly. Not that he refused to break any rules, but that he was driving so extraordinarily cautious for no apparent reason. She was a _banshee_ for God's sake. If they were going to crash and die, she would be the first one to know. But still, he kept his arms steady. She looked at the veins popping slightly out of his bludging biceps. He had been working out. There was definitely a different air to Parrish these days. One of determination, and a fierce desire to protect. _Maybe he does remember after all_.

Plucking up the last of her courage, Lydia opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by the deputy himself.

"So, are you going to stop staring at me eventually and tell me what's on your mind, or are you going to stay quiet for the rest of the trip?" Parrish glanced over and gave her a small smile; somewhere between flirtatious and genuinely caring, she couldn't pick it.

"Well I was just about to Deputy, before you so rudely interrupted me."

He smiled again, "Well go ahead Miss Martin. What's on your mind?"

She took a deep breath before asking the question that had plagued her thoughts for the last few weeks, "How much do you remember from that night? The night with the Beast?"

Parrish paused for a moment, crinkling his brow as he went deep into thought, "I remember bit and pieces. It's all a little fuzzy still, and I haven't managed to put together all of it yet. I remember when the Hound took over. I had this uncontrollable rage inside me. This desire, more like a need really, to protect everyone. And to stop the Beast before it caused any more damage. I remember when Theo was standing in that corridor, and the door literally melted away in front of my eyes. But I was so angry, so ready to fight anything that I thought would stand in my way of stopping the Beast."

Lydia tried not to show the disappointment on her face. Her worst fears were coming true in front of her eyes, and there was no escape, minus launching herself from the front seat of the moving car, which while tempting, wasn't exactly what she had planned for the afternoon.

"But then at the same time, I had this need to protect you more than anyone else."

Lydia's ears pricked up again, and she felt the well of anguish building up inside her chest slowly dissolve again, to be replaced with the breeze of hope.

"What do you mean, Parrish?"

"I mean, while everything was going on- with Theo and the Beast and everything else, I knew that I needed to protect you more than anyone else in that entire building. And I think part of that was because you were the only one who could break Mason out of the claws of the Beast, yes. But there was more to it than that, too. I just knew that I couldn't see you get hurt in that place anymore, that I had to get you out before anything else could happen to you. I have to stop anyone else from hurting you, Lydia. I just have this feeling."

Lydia paused for a moment, and processed what he was saying. He looked pained speaking it out for the first time, like maybe he felt guilty. No, it was more like concern, a deep, unwavering concern that this new information could potentially send her running in the opposite direction.

"Parrish, you said have to, instead of had to. Does that mean that you need to protect me now as well?"

It was now Parrish's turn to pause. He hadn't even realised the mistake in his wording, and it made him think. Ever since that night he couldn't shake the strawberry blonde out of his head. Maybe even before that night. _Definitely before that night_. He turned to her, and gave her hand a quick squeeze before focussing his eyes back on the road.

"Yes."

With that, Lydia felt her heart soar, and unconsciously, a grin began to spread across her face. The skin of her hand burnt with heat from where Parrish grabbed her, but she couldn't tell if it was from the Hound or from the fact that he _finally_ touched her again after so many weeks. Not that it mattered anyway. She enjoyed the heat, and relished in the fact that he actually grabbed her hand of his own accord. Not to drag her out of Eichen House.

Looking back to the road ahead, Lydia directed the young deputy down a few more streets before they stopped in an alley way on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. She climbed out of the car carefully, fully aware of the fact that there was going to be a body lying around somewhere, and that she'd dragged Parrish out on some twisted game of Hide and Seek. Parrish subconsciously drew his gun, and began to pace forward into the alley. It was going on nightfall, and the cruiser's headlights were the only illumination providing any source of visibility. Lydia moved behind him, listening for the screams to alert her to the location of the body. It was only a matter of moments before she stopped outside a large, industrial dumpster. This was the place. This is where the body was.

She looked at Parrish, and back at the dumpster, "It's here."

Parrish looked almost amused, "Really? In the dumpster? That's almost too cliché."

Lydia shook her head slowly, "Not in it. Behind it."

Sure enough, when Parrish wedged the light of his torch down the side of the dumpster to check behind it, he was met with the crushed face of a young man. Grimacing, he pushed the dumpster aside enough that the corpse fell to the ground, making a sickening thump as it went.

Stepping back, Parrish shone the torch over his entire figure, and lifted a hand to call it in to the station, when Lydia gasped. He looked back at the teen, and lowered his hand from his radio.

"Lydia, what's wrong?"

"He's one of us, Parrish. He was one of us."

Parrish looked at her, his confusion evident across his face. Lydia looked back, and then back down to the young man.

"His eyes, Jordan. Look at his eyes."

Jordan slowly squatted down in front of the body, and took a closer look at the face, noticing a startling detail that he missed when he first found it. The young man possessed a set of shining, glowing, violet eyes.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you thought. Its a very basic Marrish to begin with, but there will definitely be more to come. I'm hoping to update this one pretty regularly now I'm on uni break, but a lot of my writing has fallen by the wayside recently so no guarantees. I'll chat to you guys next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello. Thanks for tuning in for another chapter. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, and while the Marrish may be a little slow now, I promise it'll start to pick up in later chapters.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own TW or any of the characters associated with TW. Promise.**

* * *

"Lydia, are you sure that he's one of us? I mean, I don't know a whole lot about this whole supernatural business, but I'm pretty sure that when you die your eye colour goes back to normal… So wouldn't that mean that he just has purple eyes… normally?"

Lydia's own bright green eyes flashed towards Parrish, "Having purples eyes is such a rare genetic mutation that there isn't even a statistic on how many people have it. Even if it isn't a mutation, it's a combination of blue eyes and red blood vessels in the eyes that give off a purple tinge. Now I'm not a professional, but it's pretty obvious that he's been dead long enough to go into livor mortis, so I doubt there are any blood vessels left in his eyes to make that colour.

"Plus," Lydia paused, looking at the body once more before turning away, "Even if I'm wrong about everything. I just have a feeling. He's one of us. We need to take him to Deaton."

Parrish knew better than to argue with Lydia, and with that, closed the lids of the young man's eyes and began dialling the number of their go to veterinarian.

By the time they arrived, Deaton was waiting at the rear entrance. He swung the metal doors open while Parrish grabbed the body of the young man from the back of the cruiser. Lydia was the first inside, observing that the back room was already set up for a full exam, and her favourite nurse was standing there waiting as well.

"Mrs McCall, its good to see you."

"Lydia, please. I've told you a million times to call me Melissa."

Lydia smiled a small half-smile, "Sorry."

They both stepped aside as Deaton and Parrish rushed into the room, placing the body down on the cool metal table. Lydia and Parrish both stood back and let the medical professionals begin their work.

"It was his eyes that worried us to begin with… They're… Well take a look for yourself."

Deaton and Melissa both stood over the young man, and pinched open his lids, shining a small torch in to get a better look. Deaton looked back towards Parrish and Lydia, who had now moved side-by-side, arms unconsciously touching as they watched the unofficial autopsy take place.

"Were his eyes this colour when you discovered him?"

Parrish looked down at the body and then back to Deaton, "Yes, bright purple, just like they are now. Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

Deaton looked down at the violet eyes once more before snapping the eyelid shut again, "Once, many years ago. I'll need to conduct a few more tests to be sure, but if my suspicions are correct, this young man is a elf, and a very powerful one at that."

Melissa looked slightly concerned by the last comment, "And exactly how powerful is that?"

"Since our encounters with the Dread Doctors, Kate and Jennifer, I think we've realised that there is an entire level of the supernatural that does not come under the category of 'typical'. Even yourselves," Deaton gestured towards Lydia and Parrish, "would be deemed as extraordinary supernatural beings. However, this young man comes from a level of secrecy that I haven't seen in a long time.

"Many years ago, elves were originally believed to be carriers of light and purity. Elves have the ability to either help, or hinder, the progression of man. Whilst mainly finding it easier to just ignore the human race and our inferiority, most elves chose to be benevolent when given the opportunity. There were still a rather large group, however, who found it more enjoyable and self-satisfying to rein destruction down upon humanity. These elves were quickly shunned by their more loving counterparts, and labelled Dark Elves. These elves began to physically change shape to match their new personalities and desires. Their hair and eyes changed from a pure white, to a dark, almost midnight black. They were shunned from the light, instead taking to living underground and in the shadows.

"As you've probably already guessed, there are now many different kinds of elves that lay on the spectrum between light and dark; good and evil. I've heard stories of young elves facing trials in order to gain more skill and power, and my research has lead me to believe that an elf's eye colour is what actually dictates their power. Elves have the ability to cycle through a few different power types that have run through their lineage until they find they one that suits them best. It's an evolutionary mechanism against in breeding I suspect. It means that the Elvin race can continue to prosper, even when there are few left.

"This young man was in the middle of cycling, but decided on his power source not too long ago. That's why his eyes, whilst quite bright, are not as luminous as you would expect from a regular supernatural creature. If you look closely at the colour, you can see flicks of green and blue, suggesting to me that he was transitioning out of being a water elf. The purple means that he transitioned to a grey elf. What makes him powerful is the fact that there have been no reported cases of grey elves since the 1800s, especially not any with bright blonde hair like his. The young man you discovered is one of the most rare elves in existence, and he is potentially the last one that ever will exist now."

Lydia looked at Parrish, and then back to Deaton, "But if he's the most powerful elf to ever exist, and something _killed_ him, then that means…"

Deaton's face was grim, "Whatever killed him is even more powerful, yes."

"Wait, hold on a minute. I'm still confused by this whole eye thing. If he's dead, why are his eyes still purple? Why haven't they gone back to normal?" Parrish looked back over at the examination table, then back to Deaton, searching for the answer that he was worried he already knew.

"It's a side effect of the transition. Because he was moving to a state of such power, things like eye colour won't change back to a regular colour. It is very likely that he would have violet eyes for the rest of his life. I need to examine him further in order to be sure of any of this though. It may be a while, I suggest you go home and get some rest, I'll call you if I find anything."

Lydia held the gaze of the veterinarian for another moment before nodding sharply, "I know you will." With that, she turned on her heel and made her way out towards the back exit.

Parrish hesitated for a moment; still staring intently at the body they had stumbling across a mere hour ago, "If you're right about him Deaton, about what he is… That means that somewhere in Beacon Hills, there's a creature that's strong enough to kill him."

"I know Deputy. Believe me, I know."

Jordan followed Lydia to the cruiser. As he got closer, he saw that she was leaning back against the door, arms wrapped around herself like they were the only things from keeping her from falling apart. If he was being totally honest, all he wanted to do was wrap _his_ arms around her. To hold her close, and to try, even if it was just for a second, to block out the voices and the screams and the constant impending sense of death and doom. All he wanted to do was protect her from the horrors of the world, too many of which she had already discovered, quite literally.

Ever since they broke her out of Eichen House, since they saved her from the madman Valack, he couldn't shake the feeling of holding her in his arms out of his body. It was like every time he was near her, this almost primal urge came over him. To protect her, no matter what the cost. Tonight, that urge was too much to stave off, and when he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug, resting his chin on the top of his head.

He felt her relax into him, the tension she carried on her tiny shoulders melting away a little bit as she breathed in the scent of his cologne. Almost unconsciously, he gave her a small peck on the top of her head, taking in the smell of her shampoo. It smelt like strawberries and vanilla; two of his favourite flavours. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity; well aware of the fact that as soon as they broke apart they would be thrust back into reality, and the supernatural, a dead bodies on the tables of veterinarians.

But for now, in this moment, none of that mattered. It was a small thing, but to forget the pain and chaos of the world in an embrace for a few moments was priceless.

Their peace from the outside world was short lived, as Melissa came bursting back out through the metal doors.

"I'm so glad you too haven't left yet. You need to come see this _now._ Our grey elf just woke up."

* * *

 **I wasn't too sure about the whole Elf thing when I first started writing this, but the more research I did the more fascinated I became. I know my mythology may be a little off, but I think it has to be for the remainder of the story to work. However if I've stuffed something up MAJORLY, please feel free to let me know by dropping a review below. Next update will hopefully be in the next 7 days! Have a great day :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's to another chapter of some awkward Marrish buildup. Today, we take a look at the insights of our favourite Deputy and discover a small taste to his true thoughts towards our young banshee.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own TW or any characters associated with TW.**

* * *

Lydia already had her phone in her hand and was dialling Scott's number as she walked back through the clinic doors. On the second ring, the call was answered and she heard Scott's slightly concerned voice echo down the line,

"Lydia, are you ok? What's going on?"

"Scott, you need to get down to the clinic right now. There's something major going on."

"I'll be there in ten."

She heard the line click off and then silence. Taking a breath, she walked through to the back room to see, what was originally the body of a dead teenager, rousing in and out of consciousness. Parrish was already standing over him, trying to deduce what on earth could have caused him to literally rise from the dead. His brows were furrowed, and you could see the small lines making an impression. It was his typical thinking face, the one he pulled whenever he ran into an issue at the station that had to be solved.

'He looks so adorable like that. Like the world is going to end if he doesn't solve this one mystery here and now.' Lydia paused for a moment, snapping herself out of her internal desire to just stare at Parrish for longer than two minutes. 'Enough of that Lydia, there's work to be done.'

Deaton circled around the table until he was standing directly opposite Lydia, snapping his head up to lock his gaze with hers, "Lydia, I need you to tell me exactly what happened before you found this young man. Starting from the very beginning."

Lydia swallowed hard and nodded, glancing down again at the boy who was still deeply unconscious, but very much alive, "I was at home. I wasn't doing anything important, just studying and trying to catch up on everything I missed since Eichen House. Then I just had this feeling… I could hear them, you know? And so I called Deputy Parrish to go with me to find it. I think recently I've had more control over what happens when I start to hear the screams, so that's why Parrish was able to take me to the body, instead of me just ending up there.

"It was in this little lane just on the outside of Beacon Hills. Somewhere we wouldn't normally go. But he was dead. Or, at least I thought he was. Something felt different but I couldn't put my finger on it so I tried not to overthink it too much. I just decided I would figure it out after we dealt with him. But then we saw his eyes, and we knew. We knew that there was something about him that made him like us, so we brought him here. And you know the rest, Deaton."

Deaton nodded once and checked on the young man again, "It looks as though he's not going to be waking up anytime this evening. He's in and out of consciousness. So even if he does wake, I doubt it will be for very long. Melissa and I will conduct a few more tests to see what has happened to him. We'll let you know what they turn up. In the meantime, it may be wise of you to fill Scott and everyone else in on what's occurred this evening. We don't know what attacked this young man, but one thing is for sure, we know that it's not good."

With that, Lydia and Parrish left the clinic, just as Scott arrived on his bike. Lydia was surprised to see him alone. Stiles was usually no more than half a metre behind the young Alpha.

Scott seemed to sense Lydia's apparent confusion regarding his solo appearance, "Don't worry, Stiles is with Malia. Just helping her with math homework or something."

Lydia smiled and then looked briefly back towards the clinic, "I suppose you'll be wanting an update on this evening's recent discoveries?"

Scott smiled almost bitterly, acutely aware of the fact that it felt like only yesterday they overcame the Beast of Gevaudan, "I suppose you're right."

The trio regrouped just down the road at a twenty-four-hour cafe, choosing to leave the cruiser and the bike at the clinic, just in case. Despite the fact that it was too late to be drinking coffee, they all ordered one, potentially out of habit. Sitting down, Scott looked at the pair. They looked exhausted; not physically, but you could see the events of the evening had taken their toll on their emotional wellbeing. Lydia seemed to be the worse off out of the two. Now finally over the initial adrenaline that comes with finding out a dead body isn't actually dead, her face looked drawn and colourless. Under her eyes, a set of light purple bags were forming. The only evidence of the countless sleepless nights she'd endured recently.

Parrish looked only slightly better. While there were no obvious signs of exhaustion across his face, Scott noticed how his eyes didn't light up like they usually did. He was obviously concerned about something, and from the way he kept looking at Lydia, Scott had a fairly good idea what that may be.

"So, Deaton reckons that the guy you found is a grey elf? Not to sound sceptical or anything, but do you guys reckon that's even possible?"

Lydia and Parrish both snapped out of their stupor, focussing in on the conversation and Scott's voice, "Well considering an alpha werewolf, a hellhound and a banshee are just sitting around this table, I would say it's pretty possible."

Scott smiled to himself, despite everything that was going on, Lydia still managed to be more logical than any of them put together, "So what does the Bestiary say about this? Did you guys have a chance to look through it yet?"

Parrish shook his head, "We were only leaving the clinic as you arrived. I have a paper copy at my house, but nothing on me, no. When we get back I'll have a chance to go through it properly before my shift tomorrow. I'll see what I can find."

Lydia looked at him sideways, "You mean we'll go through it and see what we can find. We'll get it done quicker if we work together."

"Lydia, you have school in the morning, don't you? I can't ask you to do that."

Lydia looked almost sad, but the emotion flashed too quickly across her face for either the hellhound or the alpha to realise, "Another sleepless night won't kill me, Deputy."

Scott studied the pair before nodding, "I'll help too. I wasn't there when you found him and I need to know as much as possible about him right now. Besides, Lydia is right. If all three of us work together, this will get done a lot sooner."

Parrish looked back towards the teenagers before relenting. Despite their young age, they were both mature beyond their years, marked by the events over the last few years. They had both lost too many people to be able to wander around Beacon Hills pretending that they were just a bunch of regular eighteen-year-olds. Having not heard anything from Deaton in over an hour, the group made their way back to Deputy Parrish's apartment.

Upon arrival, Lydia and Scott planted themselves upon the small two-person couch, while Parrish moved to the bedroom and removed the police uniform that he'd almost forgotten he'd been wearing all day. Lydia had called him just as he was finishing up a shift, and he hadn't bothered to get changed. Perhaps, somewhat naively, he had assumed that it would be a quick trip to find the body and call it in to dispatch. Now, several hours later, he regretted that decision.

Parrish stripped off the shirt, not even bothering to unbutton it all the way, and threw it recklessly on the floor. Well, recklessly for him, anyway. His military training kicked in almost immediately, and he felt the urge to pick it up and place it in the laundry hamper surge through him like an electric charge. He pushed it to the back of his mind, though, refusing to let it bother him now, knowing full well it would end up in the hamper before he made it into bed. Or to work the next morning, whatever came first.

He stood in front of the closet, wondering which shirt he should put on, then wondering why he was so concerned with what he would be wearing. After all, he had never cared in the past, so what had changed now. It only took a millisecond for a name to spring to the front of his head, 'Lydia.'

He shook the thoughts from his head and picked out a plain shirt and a pair of running shorts. It felt unnatural to be putting clothes on so late at night. Ever since he discovered he was a hellhound, it was like a bulb turned on in his body, and he ran a temperature so hot it was regularly uncomfortable. His apartment was the only place he could remove the layers of clothing that caused an insulation of the heat his body produced.

Moving back into the main living area, he found that Scott and Lydia were already pouring over his copy of the Bestiary. Lydia was hunched over the book, reading the pages and the fine print so quickly that he could tell Scott was having a hard time keeping up. He perched himself beside them, leaning over the strawberry blonde's head to gain a bird's eye view of the pages. As Lydia flicked through the pages, images of different beasts continued to flash up at Parrish. Familiar beasts. All possible explanations of his supernatural condition when they were still looking for answers. He studied this book page by page more times than he could remember, sitting knee by knee with the teenage banshee, trying to decipher what was happening. He knew exactly what page she was trying to find, but could tell she was struggling to find it herself, the only subtle sign of the exhaustion that was rippling through her body.

Reaching an arm over, he stuck a finger in the side of the book and flicked through about a third of the pages, and then a few more, stopping Lydia in the middle of her reading frenzy. Parrish found the page quickly, and then handed the book back to Scott, "Here, take it home with you. Read it in the morning. There's nothing else that can be done tonight. You both need some rest."

Scott looked at the page quickly before marking it with a dog-ear and closing it shut, "You're right. Lydia, do you want me to drop you home? I have the spare helmet."

Lydia leant back on the couch, eyes shut tight. After she didn't answer for a moment, Parrish looked back at Scott, "You go home. I'll drop Lydia home in the cruiser. I have a feeling she may not end up staying on the back of the bike for very long."

Scott looked back down at her and smiled in agreement, "I'll have this back to you tomorrow. I'll let you know if Deaton calls with any news."

With that, Scott exited the apartment and shut the front door quietly behind him. Parrish looked back over at Lydia. For the first time that he could remember, she looked peaceful. He wondered how long it had actually been since she had gotten a full night of rest, and the thought of waking her up to take her home just didn't seem like an option if it was as long as he suspected it had been. She hadn't mentioned it to anyone, but the young deputy had noticed the bags under her eyes getting worse. Usually, she took care to cover them with makeup in order to avoid suspicion, but the long day had seen to taking a bit of it off. Now, the prominent circles under her eyes had transformed into rolling suitcases, and Parrish just couldn't bring himself to wake her up and make them worse.

Instead, he decided that she should sleep here. 'For her own good, of course.' The words floated through his head as an almost afterthought, but deep down he knew it wasn't true. He wanted her to stay. Even if it was only because she fell asleep on the couch. He wanted her to stay for a whole lot longer than one night, too. But of course, actually telling her that was near impossible. Despite everything that had happened, he still wasn't sure if she felt the same way about him, and he wasn't willing to risk jeopardising the time they had spent together by telling her how he felt.

Instead, he lifted her carefully off the couch and carried her down to the master bedroom. He placed her inside the covers, the decision already made that he would sleep on the couch in order to stop her thinking he was going to try anything. Besides, it's not like he hadn't spent a few nights out there already. Just as he was about to walk out the door, he noticed the shirt on the floor, and couldn't help himself but pick it up and place it in the laundry hamper. When he turned back around to check on Lydia, he noticed her groggy, half asleep eyes staring at him.

"Stay." Her voice was full of sleep but the message was crystal clear. She needed to feel protected. She needed, in the midst of the chaos, and the new supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills, to feel secure. And Parrish understood this more than anyone else.

So he stayed. 

* * *

**I do apologise for the Marrish being so slow, really. But I feel as though it's how they would behave; very very hesitant about what could happen and what it may mean for the future. Keep checking back for more updates though. They may slow down a bit because of the Christmas break, but I promise to be as regular as I can.  
**


End file.
